Hirotsuba Gakuen
by Chalice07
Summary: /gak tahu mau nulis summary apa/ Sakura pindah ke sekolah hirotsuba karena dibujuk sahabatnya, siapa sangka ternyata gurunya dan chaimannya pada sarap, dan sakura berteman banyak orang dan siapa sangka dia juga disana menemukan siapa yang ia sukai. /Bad summary/ /saya ambil sedikit dari komik shiritsu hirotsuba gakuen/
1. Chapter 1 : my name sakura kinamoto

_Chalice07 : hallo, minna-san, saya chalice07 salam kenal~_

_Sakura : an,anda siapa?_

_Chalice07 : saya chalice07, author mu di fic ini~_

_Sakura : ?_

_Chalice07 : kawaaaai~ sakura~ muka mu manis banget *meluk sakura*_

_Sakura : *malu-malu*_

_Syaoran : *mendeath glarekan chalice07*_

_Chalice07 : ups, i'm sorry, syaoran. *melepaskan pelukan*_

_Syaoran : apa kau baik-baik saja , Hime?_

_Sakura : iya, aku baik-baik saja ,syaoran._

_Chalice07 : baiklah di fic ini kamu syaoran, jangan panggil sakura 'hime'! karena fic ini sakura bukan hime! Tapi murid biasa!_

_Syaoran : jadi kau mau buat fic ini tentang sekolah?_

_Chalice07 : tentu saja, tapi fic ini kubuat sekolah juga terdapat sedikit murid-murid aneh termasuk gurunya, dan Chairman yang supeeeer aneh *dihajar*._

_Syaoran & sakura : *sweatdropped*_

_Chalice07 : mungkin ini gaje dan fic ini sedikit kuambil dari komik shiritsu horitsuba gakuen yang gak sengaja ku temukan di komik online "manga fox" (promosi mode : ON) atau kubilang beberapa kuambil dari komik tersebut_

_Syaoran : dan kau mau buat aku dan syaoron twin complex kan?_

_Chalice07 : yap! Ini kuambil dari komik tersebut._

_Syaoron : boleh kubunuh dia? *siapkan pedang listriknya (saya lupa nama pedangnya)_

_Chalcie07 : ...dan sifat syaoron dan yui juga kuubah, nyaaaa. Sayonara! *ngibirt karena mau dibunuh syaoron*_

_Sakura : jadi siapa disclaimernya?_

_Syaoron : kau saja ,syaoran *nunjuk syaoran*_

_Syaoran ; oke._

_Disclaimer : xxxholic,card captor sakura, tsubasa resvoir chornicle dan komik shiritsu horitsuba gakuen bukan milik chalice07 tapi Clamp (kalau gak salah pembuat nya clamp)._

_Warning : GaJe, cerita sarap , ngaco, aneh, kaga nyambung , OOC, aneh , mungkin bakalan ada OC._

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

**-sakura POV-**

Hari ini aku akan dipindahkan di horitsuba academy, semoga saja aku mempunyai teman yang banyak.

"ayo, sakura-chan~" ajak teman ku tomoyo

Tomoyo adalah teman masa kecilku, dia dari awal sudah bersekolah horitsuba academy dan membujukku untuk masuk ke horitsuba academy, yah... tentu saja saya pindah ke horitsuba karena dibujuk tomoyo-chan.

"baiklah, tomoyo-chan" ujarku.

**GREEEK!**

Tomoyo-chan membuka pintu di kelas dan terlihat guru berambut pirang dan bermata berwarna shapire.

"aaah, tomoyo-chan, kau telat, apa yang membuat mu telat, tomoyo-chan?"tanya lelaki itu.

"aku hanya mengantar sahabat ku + murid pindahan sekolah ini, kesekolah ini, Fye-sensei" ujar tomoyo.

"oh, yang di samping mu itu?"tanya lelaki itu yang dipanggil Fye."baiklah perkenalkan dirimu" ujar fye.

"umm... baik" ujar ku.

Lalu aku berdiri didepan kelas dan memperkenalkan diriku.

"sa,salam kenal, namaku sakura kinamoto" ujar ku.

"baiklah ,sakura-chan. Kau duduk di sebelah syaoran-kun" ujar Fye-sensei sambil menunjuk ke lelaki yang duduk di bagian yang paling dekat jendela dan paling belakang, rambut lelaki itu coklat dan warna matanya amber. " oh, sebelum kau duduk, perkenalkan, saya Fye .D Flourite , guru bahasa kimia dan fisika" lanjutnya.

"...dan kalian boleh duduk sekarang, tomoyo-chan, sakura-chan" ujar fye dengan senyum nya walau dibelakangnya alias backgroundnya terdapat naga yang sedang mengaum (?) (fyenya OOC banget).

"baik" ujarku dan tomoyo berbarengan .

Aku dan tomoyo berjalan kearah tempat duduk kami masing-masing. Ketika aku mau duduk lelaki yang dipanggil syaoran memperkenalkan dirinya.

"hai, namaku syaoran Li, kinamoto-san"

"hai, li-san, kau boleh memanggilku sakura kok"

"terimakasih, kau juga sama, panggil aku syaoran saja"

Entah kenapa saya merasa panas di pipi, mungkin pipiku memerah dan saya melirik syaoran dia sedikit rona pink diwajahnya, bisa dibilang dia cukup tampan jika dilihat baik-baik.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Tomoyo melihat sakura bermuka merah melihat syaoran begitu juga syaoran.

'hei, Li-san. Kelihatannya saudara mu dan sakura-chan sedang jatuh cinta, saling suka' bisik tomoyo ke sebelahnya.

'oh ya?' bisik orang itu yang dipanggil Li

'lihat saja disana' tunjuk tomoyo ke sakura dan syaoran.

Tomoyo yang duduk di barisan kedua setelah tempat duduk yang dekat jendela, dan duduk di bangku barisan ke satu dan disebelahnya terdapat orang yang mirip syaoran cuman bedanya dia sedikit tenang.

'hmm...benar juga ya...' ucap Li sambil melihat syaoran dan sakura yang sedang berbicara tanpa mendengar Fye yang sedang mengajar kimia.

'fufufu... aku merasa ingin mengerjain mereka' ujar tomoyo penuh hawa iblis (huwaaa tomoyo OOC)

'ngerjain atau membantu percintaan mereka?'tanya Li.

'dua-duanya~'

'*sweatdroppped*'

"jadi apa kalian mengerti Syaoran Li, syaoron Li, tomoyo daidoji, dan sakura kinamoto?' tanya fye ke arah 4 anak itu yang sedang berbicara (tomoyo dengan syaoron dan sakura dengan syaoran).

"tidak, pak" ujar syaoron tenang.

"*sigh* baiklah biar saya ulangin lagi" keluh Fye dan mengulangin apa yang ia terangkan.

Dan 4 anak ini melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka (contoh tidak baik, jangan ditiru *author dihajar*)

* * *

**-Break time-**

Saatnya jam makan, tomoyo memberi tahu tempat-tempat di sekolah itu dan memperkenalkan teman temannya.

"ini watanuki, ini himawari, syaoron" ucap tomoyo memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"umm... orang ini mirip syaoran, apa dia kembarannya?"tanya sakura sambil menunjuk ke syaoron.

"yap, dia kembarnya syaoran, kakak kembarnya, sifatnya sangat tenang lho" ucap tomoyo.

"dan jangan lupa dengan mokona modoki!" tiba-tiba muncul 2 kelinci gendut *dihajar mokona*, berwarna hitam dan putih spontan saja sakura kaget setengah mati 2 kelinci itu langsung muncul di kepala watanuki.

"di,dia berbicara"

"tenang saja, dia hewan ajaib yang bisa berbicara karena sihir chairman " ucap tomoyo yang masuk ke fantasi nya sendiri.

"aaah, bukannya ini murid baru yang manis itu" tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam dan panjang.

"WAAAAAH, chairman!"teriak mereka bersamaan (kecuali sakura karena dia tidak tau apa-apa cuman kalau kaget dia juga ikut-ikutan, dan syaoron karena dia terlalu tenang)

"hahaha, salam kenal saya yuuko, chairman sekolah iini" ujar yuuko sambil bersalaman dengan sakura.

"saya, sakura kinamoto" ujar sakura.

"baiklah, saya mau pergi dulu, ayo mokona" ujar yuuko dan pergi meninggalkan mereka disusul mokona.

Hening sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah bagaimana kita makan bersama di pohon sakura?"usul tomoyo keteman-temannya.

"baiklah, ayo" ujar mereka bersama-sama.

"sebelum itu aku beli makanan dulu ya" ujar syaoran dan syaoron bersamaan dan pergi.

"ingat di pohon yang biasaanya!" teriak tomoyo.

"iya" terdengar dari kejauhan ucapan syaoran.

"nah ayo, minna" ajak tomoyo dan mereka pergi kepohon sakura yang berada di belakang sekolah.

* * *

"aaah, paling enak makan di pohon sakura, iya kan, sakura-chan~?"tanya tomoyo.

"iya" jawab sakura dengan senyum angelicnya yang membuat syaoran blushing.

"kau kenapa syaoran-kun?"tanya sakura.

"tidak ada apa-apa" ucap syaoran.

Tomoyo,syaoron,himawari dan watanuki tahu kenapa syaoran mukanya merah.

"hei, syaoran. Lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap syaoron tenang sambil menepuk punggung syaoran.

"maksudnya?"

'kau lebih cepat nembak dia' bisik syaoron yang membuat syaoran kaget.

"ap-apa?! Tidak mungkin lhaaa! Kan baru kenalan hari ini" teriak panik syaoran.

Semuanya menatap syaoran yang langsung teriak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"kenapa kau, syaoran-kun?"tanya sakura.

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok" ucap syaoran sambil blushing.

'baka' ucap syaoron pelan.

**TENG...TONG...TENG...**

"ah, jam masuk sekolah, ayo kita masuk kelas, sakura-chan, syaoran-kun, syaoron-kun, watanuki-kun dan himawari-chan" ajak tomoyo dan mereka berjalan kearah kelas kelas.

'keliahatannya aku bakal betah di sekolah ini' pikir sakura senang sambil berjalan.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice07 : bagaimana_ , minna?, GaJe ya?, kalau gaje bilang 'hip hip gaje!'

Fye : hmm... kelihatannya saya OOC banget, aku kan gak pernah marah, lihat selalu murah senyum *angelic smile*

_Chalice07 : iya,ya *nosebleed*_

_Syaoran : jadi siapa yang minta review?_

_Chalice07 : Sakura~ *meluk sakura*_

_Sakura : tolong reviewnya ya ,minna._

_Chalice07 : sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~_

_**Mind To Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hirotsuba Gakuen #2**_

_Chalice07 : baiklah chalice07 kembali lagi di fic hirotsuba gakuen._

_Syaoron : heh, baru kenalan kemarin udah lagak-lagak penulis terkenal aja, sarap. (nyaaaa, syaoron OOC, sikapnya kejam banget TT^TT)_

_Chalice07 : jaaaahaaaat, syaoron jahaaaat! TT^TT *meluk sakura* sakura, syaoron jahat!_

_Sakura : heee? *panik* sudahlah ,chalice07 *menenangkan chalice07* jangan nangis lagi._

_Chalice07 : kau baik sekali,sakura-chan. Coba kau manusia... pasti kupacarin..._

_Sakura : heee?! Kaukan cewe...,author-san *panik*_

_Chalice07 : hmm...bener juga.. ya..._

_Syaoran & sakura : Fiuh..._

_Chalice07 : tapi cewe atau cowo saya gak masalahin, jadi sakura-chan, mau menjadi pacar ku? *memegang tangan sakura*_

_Sakura,syaoran,syaoron,tomoyo,& fye (yang pasti semuanya) : 'gadis ini berbahaya!, cewe atau cowo dia embat *sweatdropped*'_

_Tomoyo : aku gak setuju sakura-chan direbut author gaje ini! Terimalah pistol anti author sarap ini *nembakin author pakai pistol*_

_Chalice7 : *kabur*_

_Tomoyo : Berhenti!*ngejar sambil menembakan author dengan pistol*_

_All (except chalice07 dan tomoyo dan syaoron ) :jadi siapa disclaimernya?_

_Sakura : bagaimana aku saja?_

_Mokona: mokona juga!_

_Disclaimer : XXXholic,shiritsu hirotsuba gakuen, tsubasa resvoir chornicle, dan card captor sakura itu milik Clamp, chalice07-san hanya memiliki alur saja._

_Warning : GaJe, cerita sarap, kaga nyambung, alur kecepatan , Aneh, bin ajaib ngaco, Super GaJe, bikin sakit kepala, Abal, kesalahan Typo,para Chara OOC, dan banyak lagi effek sampingnya._

_FeedBack : _

_Revantio Van Cario :_

_Terimakasih atas reviewnya *nangis bahagia*, ngomong-ngomong soal sikap syaoron yang tenang itu saya juga suka, tapi masalahnya muncul di fic ini, saya tanpa sengaja membuat syaoron jadi agak sarap dan strees * author langsung di tebas*, jadi gomenansai. Karena saya lagi sarap hari ini (saat membuatnya)_

_Note dari author : cerita ini sangat gaje dan sarap dikarenakan sang author penyakit sarap dan gajenya kambuh._

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

**Di rumah kediaman Li **

Di rumah kediaman Li yang cukup besar ini kelihatannya dua saudara ini sedang bersantai-santai.

Syaoron : lagi tiduran disofa sambil nonton TV ( buset, syaoronnya jadi pemalas, jangan ditiru orang ini *di hajar syaoron* / syaoron : memang siapa yang bikin gua jadi OOC?! / Chalice07 : gomenansai! *kabur*).

Syaoran : membaca buku (ini baru rajin, jangan niru si sang kakak yang malas itu*di tebas*)

"syaoran,syaoron. Bisa kesini bentar ,nak?"panggil sang ayah, fujitaka (kalau gak salah).

Dengan G.C (gerak cepat), si syaoron dan syaoran ke tempat ayahnya, karena penasaran kenapa ayah mereka memanggil mereka.

"ada apa,ayah?"tanya mereka berbarengan.

"bisa bantuin ayah hitung duit?" tanya fujitaka (ayah idiot, hitung aja bego *di hajar fujitaka*)

"duit apa? Mainan? Asli? Duit kuno? Duit jaman majapahit? (woi ini di jepang bukan di indonesia) atau duit korea?"tanya si syaoran.

"atau duit jaman purba?"lanjut syaoron melanjutkan pertanyaan syaoran.

"hahaha, duit jaman nenek moyang" jawab fujitaka agak sarap *author langsung di hajar fujitaka dan Fans club fujitaka*

"hooo" syaoran dan syaoron hanya ber-oh ria.

"ya, enggak lah, ayah cuman minta bantuan sama kalian hitung duit disana *nunjuk tumpukan duit (bagiiiiiii *di tendang reader,fujitaka dan sikembar*)*, buat gajian bawahan ayah, ayah capek mau istirahat dulu" ujar sang ayah dan pergi keluar dari kantornya untuk tidur dikamarnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"jadi kita harus menghitung semua ini?"tanya syaoron sambil menunjuk tumpukan uang yang menggunung.

"kelihatannya... (apanya kelihatannya?! Memang harus! *author langsung dibekep dan di lempar ke kali ciliwung*)" jawab syaoran sambil sweatdropped.

"*sigh* ayo kita hitung semuanya" ujar syaoron dan mengeluarkan baigon (?).

"buat apa itu?"tanya syaoran melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang dari tadi udah kelewatan sarap *author langsung di tebas*

"kalau ada nyamuk saat kita menghitung tinggal kita semprotin aja, gak usah di tempok lagi" usul syaoron dengan tenang.

"hoo" syaoran hanya beroh-ria.

"baiklah ayo menghitung" ucap syaoron tenang.

* * *

"1.000.000 yen, 1.200.000 yen, 2.500.000 yen, 5.000.000 yen, 10.000.000 yen (buset cepat amat?!),20.000.000 (ini anak otaknya otak apa? Sehingga bisa menghitung sebanyak in?!)" ucap syaoran sambil menghitung.

"45.000.000,59.568.908 yen, 78.908.678 yen" ucap syaoron sambil menghitung dan mencatat begitu pula si syaoran.

"yak ditambah 50.000.000 yen dengan 100.000.000 yen jadi 150.000.000 yen" ucap syaoran menghitung semua totalnya di bantu dengan syaoron (kalau ada sisa bagi donk :D * di hajar*)

"ayo kita kasih ke ayah" ucap syaoron sambil mengambil semua uang itu dengan 2 tangannya (emang muat ya?).

"ini ayah" ucap mereka memberikan semua uangnya ke ayahnya dalam keadaan tertidur di tempat tidur.

Alhasil sang ayah tertimbun uang yang banyak sehingga gak bisa nafas (?).

"semoga di terima disisinya" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil berdoa.

"Kalian nyumpahin bapak lu mati ya?!" teriak fujitaka langsung keluar dari timbunan duit mematikan itu.

"Kaga, Cuma berdoa buat duitnya kok" ucap mereka innocent.

"hoo" sang ayah hanya ber-oh ria.

_Dari pada melanjutkan cerita gak mutu soal keluarga Li yang gak sengaja kubikin sarap mending kita skip saja *author di gampar keluarga Li di karenakan dibilang sarap*_

* * *

**DI PERJALANAN MENUJU SEKOLAH**

"ohayou, sakura-san, tomoyo-chan" sapa syaoran ke sakura yang lagi jalan bersama tomoyo kesekolah

"ohayaou, syaoran-kun dan syaoron kun" sapa tomoyo dan sakura.

"ohayou..." sapa syaoron tenang setenang malam sunyi senyap (?).

"ne, syaoran-kun, syaoron-ku, sakura-chan, apa kalian ingat hari ini ada tes kecepatan dari kuro-puu- sensei?"tanya tomoyo dengan kata kuro-puu yang mirip fye.

"tidak" jawab mereka serempak.

Tomoyo hanya sweatdropped.

"heee, kalian mendapat tes hari ini dari kuro-wawan?"tiba-tiba muncul Fye dibelakang mereka.

Spontan saja sakura dan syaoran teriak kaget.

"ohayou, Fye-sensei" sapa syaoron dan tomoyo berbarengan.

"ohayou" sapa Fye dengan ceria.

"ohayou" tiba-tiba muncul orang yang mirip dengan fye.

"HIEEEEEEE" teriak syaoran dan sakura bersamaan karena kaget.

"ohayou, yui-sensei" sapa syaoron dan tomoyo berbarengan (lagi?)

"heee, kok Fye-sensei ada dua?"tanya sakura kebingungan.

"hehehe, sakura-chan belum lihat dia ya?"tanya Fye

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"iyalah, yui kan belum mengajar dikelasnya, hari ini baru!, Baka Nii-chan!" ucap yui sambil memukul kepala Fye (saudara yang sadis O_O *author di hajar yui*)

**BLETAK!**

Fye K.O dengan sekali pukulan.

"nah, ayo masuk kekelas kalian, pelajaran bentar lagi dimulai" ucap yui sambil mendorong sakura dkk, background nya terdapat sorotan lampu ke fye yang k.O dengan darah banyak mengalir (sadis 0_0'')

"ba,bagaimana dengan fye-sensei?"tanya sakura khawatir.

"biarkan saja dia, kalian cepat-cepat masuk sebelum di tutup gerbangnya"

"oke" jawab mereka serempak (kecuali syaoron) sambil sweatdropped (kecuali syaoron dan tomoyo)

* * *

"hmm... sakura-chan, 5.5 minute" ucap kurogane sambil melihat stopwatchnya.

"hah...hah...hah..."nafas sakura terputus-putus karena kecapaian berlari keliling lapangan dan lagi lapangannya gede banget (Lebay mode : ON)

"sakura-chan, mau coba es jeruk buatan ku?"tanya tomoyo sambil memegang sebuah gelas dan termos (emang mau piknik apa?).

"terimakasih, tomoyo-chan"

"sama-sama, aduuuuh, sakura-chan, kawaaaiiiii" ucap tomoyo sambil memeluk sakura dengan erat.

"To,tomoyo,tomoyo...-chan... gak...bi..sa...na...f...as..." ucap sakura sesak nafas.

"ups, maaf ,sakura-chan" ucap tomoyo sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang menyegarkan diri.

"ah, syaoran-kun dan syaoron-kun, kau mau jus jeruk?" panggil tomoyo melihat syaoran dan syaoron yang selesai tes kecepatan lari.

"boleh" ucap syaoran dan menuju tempat tomoyo dan sakura.

"..." sedangkan syaoron diam tapi jalan menuju ketempat sakura ,tomoyo dan saudaranya.

Lalu tomoyo memberikan jus jeruk itu ke syaoran dan syaoron ke tomoyo, anehnya dia memasukin jus jeruknya dari termos yang berbeda dari termos sebelumnya.

"arigataou" ucap mereka berbarengan dan meminumnya.

JREEEENG! GLEK!

Tiba-tiba background si duo kembar ini menjadi ada petir.

"ASAAAAM!" teriak syaoran.

"..."sedangkan syaoron diam seribu bahasa sambil memegang gelasnya dengan badan bergetar marah.

"umm... tomoyo-chan..."panggil sakura.

"apa, sakura-chan?"

"kau kasih apa kemereka?"tunjuk sakura.

"kasih jus jeruk asem, yang masih muda" ucap tomoyo dengan innocent smile.

"hooo" sakura hanya sweatdropped.

Syaoran langsung minum air putih untuk menghilangkan dahaganya saat teriak sedangkan syaoron dia... main PSP?! WHAAAT?! Sedang kapan saat pelajaran boleh main? Ah lupakan saja...

* * *

Chalice07 : _Hiiii, bagi yang ingin menggebuk author ini yang sudah membuat cerita yang gaje ini silakan, tapi saya cuman mau bilang satu kata, gomenansai, membuat cerita yang sarap dan gaje *nangis bombay*_

_Syaoron : boleh nih? *evil grin*_

_Chalice07 : *merinding, sambil angguk-angguk*_

_Syaoron : kalau begitu berati aku boleh membunuh mu sekarang donk *negluarin pedangnya*_

_Chalice07 : *ketakutan* bukan berati kau membunuhku, cuman hajar aku bukan membunuhkuuuuuuu! *kabur*_

_Syaoron : *ngejar author*_

_Syaoran : nah, minna-san. Tolong review ya._

_**Mind to Review,Minna?**_


End file.
